


Breathe [podfic]

by CherryMilkshake, Everlind



Series: Young Folks verse [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Human, Biting, Bromance, Explicit Language, Frottage, Humanstuck, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-01-20 05:31:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1498489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryMilkshake/pseuds/CherryMilkshake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlind/pseuds/Everlind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Wow," your laugh is more air than sound, disjoined. "Wow. Really?"</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Yes," John's laughing, too. "Next week, Karkat. Next week."</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>Next week. You get to see him next week. Next week you'll get to see that perfectly imperfect toothy smile of his. See him and touch him and- oh wow. John will be here next week. He'll be here with you. John made this happen. "Fuck you," you tell him, smiling.</i></p><p> </p><p>  <i>"Jerk," he answers, but it sounds soft and sweet.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022146) by [Everlind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everlind/pseuds/Everlind). 



> length: 66:52 / 1 hour, 6 minutes and 52 seconds
> 
> This chapter is NSFW!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 66:52 / 1 hour, 6 minutes and 52 seconds
> 
> This chapter is NSFW!

Stupid Tindeck.

[Listen here!](http://tindeck.com/listen/eiyn)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 67:51 / 1 hour, 7 minutes and 51 seconds
> 
> This chapter is NSFW!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> length: 58:20 / 58 minutes and 20 seconds
> 
> This chapter is NSFW!


End file.
